A network service provider may implement routing and access control filters on its provider edge routers where customer edge routers interface into the service provider's network. The filters associated with the customer edge router on the provider edge router may be manually configured for security and routing policies using the router's Command Line Interface (CLI). Using vendor or router specific steps for manually configuring the filters is costly, error prone and time consuming. Furthermore, the values of the configurable parameters change over time based on the router vendor, type of service, and changes in network routing, customer routing, and/or security policy.